20th century classic revival part 6
by Looneyman1933
Summary: I'm seperating this story into sections of 7 chapters. read first one first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 36

Wiley Conlin Yote

As Looney was sitting in the studio (where else would he be?) Wile approached him. There was something about him that made him seem really nervous.

"Looney," he asked "Could you take me to the real world?"

Looney, to say the least, was shocked.

"WHAT!?" he... Asked " WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT TO GO TO THE REAL WORLD?"

"Well, you go there all the time... And it sounds nice." Wile said. "Plus, it's been so long..."

"What?"

"Er.. Nothing"

Looney thought for a moment.

"All right, we'll need first for you to be..."

"What?" Wile asked.

"Human." Looney said, "And if you're that you'll need a name, a backstory, clothes..."

"Is that all?"

"And a reason why a full grown man is hanging around with two kids." Silly said, coming in.

"Right!" Wile said, all too eager. "I'm ready right now!"

"No your not," Calamity said, as he came in, "You need to put on clothes."

"Ooh." Wile said. " Yeah, that might be a problem."

* * *

When they were done, Wile was wearing jeans, rather big blue shoes, and a blue shirt with himself on it that said 'SUPER GENIUS'. These clothes were special, as they fit whoever wore them. How was this accomplished? By writing this paragraph.

Now, the plan to turn Wile human was to simply have Calamity build a machine and Wile to use it.

"Now before you go in remember," Looney reminded, "Your human name is Wiley W-I-L-E-Y. Full name Wiley Conlin Yote. You are supposed to be our older brother. And we are going to have to ask my mother about this."

"If she refuses?" Wile asked.

"Wile, she's ,like, your biggest fan." Looney said. "Plus, we would have already gone through all the trouble of turning you human. So, I really don't think she will."

"Well, we don't have all day." Cal said, "Get in!"

So Wile got into the machine. This one unlike anything the three had ever seen. There came smoke and lights. Never had they seen things so bright- wait, am I rhyming again?

Well, poetry aside, when Wile-er- Wiley came out he was a tall, brown haired, brown eyed man. And only about nineteen years old.

"I feel... Weird." Wile said. "And... young."

"According to Action, you're only 19!" Looney said.

"Now to Mom!" Silly said.

"Hold on," Calamity said, pulling Looney aside "Just in case something happens, I have prepared an antidote. " He said, giving Looney a green vial, and then a red vial. "And an anti-antidote."

"An anti- antidote?" Looney asked " Isn't that redundant?"

"Just go!" Cal exclaimed.

* * *

"So, you turned one of the greatest cartoon stars in history into a nineteen year old boy?" Looney's mom asked. " That's amazing!"

"So can we take him out?" Looney asked.

"Looney, I have told you all things that were in the 'Fictional' territory were your responsibility."

"This is both Reality and Fiction."

"Well then, yes!"

"What's going on here?" There dad called from upstairs.

"Ummm..." Looney's mom said. "This is Wiley, my first son."

"You've never mentioned him."

"I don't like to be talked about very much" Wiley said. "Don't want me to seem like a big shot jerk."

"Well... Where have you been?" Their dad asked.

"Paris!" Silly shouted, at the same time Looney said "Italy!"

"Well, which one is it?" their dad asked.

"Both!" shouted Silly, at the same time Looney said "Neither!"

"I'd like the truth, please!" their dad said.

"You take it!" Silly said.

"He's a traveling comedian!" Looney said, having not much else to think of.

"Comedian?" their dad said. " Do you know any jokes?"

"I'm more of a slapstick comedian," Wiley said "And I don't perform without my partner!"

Looney blew a kiss to the audience and said "Good night everybody!"

"Well, we have to go!" Silly said.

And go they did.

* * *

"So... This is a market." Wiley said. "It's... Unfunny."

"What did you expect?" Looney said.

"I don't know... Give me the antidote."

"What? Why?"

"This place needs some spicing up."

"No. Don't act like you're twelve, Wiley. You're nineteen."

"Whatever." Wiley said. "But do you have a pen?"

Looney turned to Silly.

"Do you thing something's wrong with Wiley?" he asked.

"Yeah. I may just be overreacting, but he seems to be going back to his old ways." Silly answered.

"Not overreacting at all." Wiley responded, obviously after eavesdropping.

"Wasn't it good back then?"

Then the coyote-boy gripped his head in pain, as if he had a bad headache. Looney was the only one who understood. The real world was trying to, somehow, for some reason, trying to resurface Wiley's bad side.

And if it succeeded... They hoped it wouldn't.

"Ohh..." Wiley said. "That hurt."

"And for good reason." Looney said. "If we don't return you to the Studio soon, you'll be the old you."

"O-okay. But please don't do anything to rash if I get out of control" Wiley said.

"Understood." Looney said turning forward. "Now, don't stray-" He turned back to Wiley, seeing that he had run off. "Off.. Darn it!"

* * *

_I shouldn't have done that_, Wiley thought.

_But you couldn't let the boy get you, could you_, a voice inside his head asked him.

_No...and when did I become Gollum?_

_Shut up! And we need to get that antidote. Once we enter as a coyote, I will be my own coyote, such as Terrence. _

_Wait, what? I'm not-_

Wiley gripped his head again. And for good reason, as he was being given the mental equivalently being strangled

_Don't cross me,boy_, the voice said, _unlike last time, I will succeed._

Wiley knew that if that happened, an old problem would become a new weapon...

* * *

_Wile was in his lab, working on a new way to catch the roadrunner. He had been working on other projects, such as his retirement (half a building that could open a portal into another world. He didn't know why he built half- or why he couldn't get in..._

_ For some reason, he had a strange urge to leave his lab. When he walked through the door, he blacked out._

* * *

_ When he woke up, he saw a machine in his lab he didn't remember building. He turned it on..._

_ And puddles of DIP started appearing everywhere. Wile ran out, and to this day, no one knows he started the great DIPression._

* * *

Don't worry, that'll come into play later. But for now...

"Where could he be?" Looney asked Silly.

"I don't know! He couldn't have gotten far." Silly responded.

"There he is!" Looney shouted, as he saw Wiley sneaking around behind the strawberry stand.

The two chased after him, and they caught the boy rather easily. After 30 seconds, though, he was quickly out of their grip with a green vial in his hands.

the siblings chased after him, though they were not really quick enough to catch a coyote.

"What do we do?" Silly asked.

"We just need him to drink this anti- antidote" Looney answered.

"Anti-?"

"Don't ask! Just help me figure out a way!"

"Get to the studio!"

* * *

When they got there, they were surprised to see Wiley was nowhere to be found.

He did arrive soon enought, though.

"Wiley!" Looney cried. "Please! If you are good, then drink this!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Wiley answered. "I just need you two to open the door."

"And why would we do that?" Silly asked.

"Because I need it opened." he said. "And have teeth capable of ripping you to shreds."

"No." Looney said.

"Fine," Wiley rejectedly said. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let my more boring personality out. If he tells you the secret I'm thinking of, he'll drink the anti-antidote. If not, you open the door for me."

"Fair enough." Looney said.

But when he came out, he seemed to struggle.

"I-I-I-I-I can't tell you. You'll hate me." he told them.

"No we won't." Looney said. "Whatever you've done, it's all in the past."

"Well then.. I accidentally caused the great DIPression!"

For a small moment, everything was silent.

"And?" Looney said. "Never mind, just drink it!"

Wiley did drink it, and entered the studio as a human.

"So... your not mad?" Wiley asked.

"It's in the past." Looney said. "Besides, you were evil back then."

And in the end, they had Calamity turn Wiley back into Wile.

"Well," Looney said. "Until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, and visit your local market soony! Good night!"

**A/n: All right, Today I'll release two new chapters. And, uhh... are any of you out there tropers? because I'd like it if you could put me on the fanfic recs page (or my own, but I'm not hoping for much.) And another hint. It starts with one of the first five vowels of the alphabet. Good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 37

Valentine's Trilogy Part 1

Cliffhanger.

Duncan, R.R,, and Terrence were all sitting around a table. Terrence, of course, had Sweetie on his shoulder.

"Gentleman," Terrence started "I have called you here to deal with a common enemy. I suppose you both know that I speak of Looney."

"Yeah." R.R. Said. "And why should we trust you?"

"It has come to my attention that none of us could defeat him on our own. I have devised a plan."

"Being?" Duncan asked.

"Kidnap Mary Melody. Now, I know you must be confused, but last year on February 14th. Looney tried to destroy the emotion of love itself, until given a kiss by one Mary Melody. Now, if we get Mary away on time, Looney shall go mad again-"

"And that'll be when he's at his weakest." R.R. Finished.

"Correct. And the plan is already in motion." Terrence pushed a button revealing Mary to be strapped to a chair, bound and gagged.

"Alright, everyone here?" Looney asked.

"Buster Bunny!" Buster called

"Babs Bunny!" Babs announced.

"No relation." The two both announced.

"Plucky Duck!" Plucky announced.

"Marcia the Martian!" Marcia called out.

"Calamity Coyote!" Calamity yelled.

"And, like, Shirley the loon, visiting!" Shirley said.

"Lil' Beeper!" Beeper said.

"Felicia the Cat!" Felicia stated.

"Furrball S.C.!" Furrball stated.

"Fifi le Fume!" Fifi announced.

"Gogo Dodo!" Gogo shouted.

"Hamton J. Pig!" Hamton yelled.

"Dog the dog!" Dog stated.

"Silly Simone Phonies!" Silly shouted.

"Wile E. Coyote!" Wile stated.

"Good!" Looney responded. "And I'm Looney Terrence Une making that... Sixteen! So then, we've got a lot of work before the Valentine's day show, but we can do it right?"

"Right!" everyone shouted.

"Great! Now to your selected station!" Looney said.

And they were split up by pairs. Calamity and Shirley worked on the set, Furrball and Fifi worked on decorations, Babs and Buster on hanging anvils wherever they may need placing, Felicia and Beeper to Work on sound, and Marcia and Plucky to work on lighting.

That paragraph was rather unimportant and the entire story could have been told without it. But what is sort of important is that, given the three remaining were to only clean the studio, and they had Hamton there, the job was done rather quick, They soon got bored.

Suddenly, the screen dropped down and Terrence's face showed on it.

"Good Morning, Looney." Terrence stated.

"And what do you want?" Looney asked.

"I'll be brief. Just thought you might want to know who's here." Terrence stepped out of the way, revealing the person to be none other than Mary Melody.

"I think she looks good this way, don't you?" Terrence said. He then hung up without an answer.

"Why that little-" Looney started "Wile, can you track the signal?"

"Already done." Wile said, "Did it when you were talking. I'm putting the coordinates into the studio..."

And Wile wasted no time in it.

"Alright, anyone who wants to save Mary, follow me." Looney annonced.

Surprisingly, only a few wanted to come. Dog, Gogo, Plucky, Marcia, Hamton, Fifi, Felicia, Beeper, and Silly.

Furrball wanted to stay to finish decorating. Babs and Buster felt like if they went, something wrong would happen. Calamity and Shirley said they had a lot more to do.

"Alright so... nine of us versus one guy." Looney observed. "Great! Lead the way Silly!"

And she tried to... but she couldn't go through the door. A few of the toons tried, but to no avail. They soon deducted that only Looney could go through that door, and they'd have to find another way in.

And Looney walked through the door.

When he came through the other side, the portal closed, and he found himself in what appeared to be some small conference room. On the table, there was a note that read 'To Looney, Fight moved to rooftop -Terrence'.

"That guy is evil." Looney said. "But formal."

Looney decided to take the elevator up, as he had no idea how many stairs he would have to climb, and he didn't want to tire himself before the fight.

When he got there, he saw that Terrence was on top of the building.

"Terrence," Looney stated. "Haven't seen you since you tried to convince my mom to kick me out of my studio."

"It's not _your_ studio." Terrence said. "Think back a little. I promise I won't fight you until you're done."

Looney was suddenly stricken with the urge to look back, to the day he first found the Studio...

"_I hate it here!" Looney yelled to his family. And he did have a bad day, having to move in with his a bit overly happy stepfather and annoying little stepsister._

She thinks we might stop hating each other eventually, _Looney thought, _Yeah right, like that'll ever happen.

_ Suddenly, as Looney was looking out his window, he saw a figure in the distance, near a building._

_ The boy ran downstairs, no one seeming to either notice or care, or maybe both, and ran to the building_

_ The figure had gone, but the building was still there. Looney saw the door handle, testing if it would be locked._

_ It opened._

_ Inside the building, the walls and floor were covered with dust. That was mostly what was in there in fact, dust. However, there did seem to be a couple of stagelights, a film camera, a backdrop.. as if it were a movie studio._

Say a cartoon, _a voice from nowhere said._

"_Who's there?" Looney asked._

Say a cartoon, _the voice said again._

"_Umm..Tiny toons?" Looney said._

_ The other door opened._

_ And Looney stepped through._

"Are you quite finished?" Terrence asked.

"Uhh.. Yeah!" Looney said.

"Good." Terrence said, and snapped his fingers.

R.R. And Duncan came up behind Looney and grabbed him by the arm.

"Where have you been hiding?" Looney asked.

"That's not important." Terrence said. "But I have proposition for you, Looney."

"Oh, that's how you got these guys to work with you. Let me guess, the promise of world domination and eternal youth.

"Precisely, but you didn't let me finish. If you work with me, I'll help you destroy the emotion of love forever."

"What? Never!"

"So be it. Drop him over, guys."

The two animals carried Looney over the edge of the building. Which was about twenty stories.

"One last chance Looney." Terrence said.

"I'd rather die." Looney said.

"If you say so. Oh, and we'll destroy the emotion anyways."

Terrence and the toons put on gas masks, as Terrence sprayed something in Looney's face.

"What is that?" Looney yawned.

"Sleeping gas." Terrence answered. "In case you had something tricky up your sleeve."

Looney soon blacked out.

The two toons let go, and he fell...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 38

Bittersweet

Earlier that day...

"Now that the audience thinks we're gonna pull one plan," Terrence started "We should catch them off guard and plan another!"

* * *

They say when your close to death, your life flashes before your eyes. And that's what it did for me. First person a little jarring? Well, I wanted to say it the way I wanted it to be said. Moving on.

There was one moment in particular that stood out to me though...

* * *

_I stepped through the door and saw that the place I had come to had looked..drawn. I couldn't help but think that some sort of gas or something had affected my vision and now I was seeing things. Until I was run into by a rabbit._

_The rabbit was partially blue, partially white. He looked like he had not combed his fur recently, and his shirt was in tatters. The rabbit looked up at me, and it's eyes were really sad._

_"Are-are you going to hurt me?" the rabbit said._

_"No." I answered_

_"Great!" the rabbit spun around, looking as good as ever. "'Cause you have no idea how tired I am. Tricking you would've been exhausting. Name's Buster by the way."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"Say," Buster jumped through the door behind me "This is a television studio! I can be laughed at once again!"_

_"This is impossible." I said to myself._

_"Nothing's really impossible." Buster said "Maybe a lot of work or something you didn't expect to show up, but not impossible. So can you let me and a couple of my friends be on your show?"_

_"Sure, why not?" I said, not having the heart to tell him I didn't have a show._

_"Great!" Buster ran out, no doubt to get one of his friends, and closed the door behind him._

_"I don't know why." I said to myself "But I have a feeling this wasn't meant as a studio. Ah, well."_

* * *

Meanwhile in the studio...

"_They're gonna push Looney of a building_?" Silly shouted.

Wile had been able to connect to some set of odd cameras that followed wherever Looney went to. A bit strange, but useful.

"Do something!" Silly shouted.

"Well," Wile started. " I can do one thing, but..

"Just do it!"

Wile did, and a wormhole opened up under him.

" There!" Wile said. "He was only two feet from the ground at that point, and will fall as I'd he started there. But I don't know where."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Silly asked.

"I didn't have time to program coordinates! He could be anywhere."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried!"

"Well how are we going to find him now?"

Wile hesitated for a moment.

"I wish I could tell you."

* * *

As I hit the ground, I woke up and expected to feel the searing pain of being crushed into a million pieces.

Not the flow of a chocolate river.

I quickly swam out, and landed on grass. I coughed out what chocolate had gone in my lungs, and swallowed the chocolate that wasn't. What? It was good.

Anyways, there were three people who I saw when I looked up. One was a man with a purple long sleeve over a purple and pink shirt, as well as a brown top hat and a brown bow tie. The other was a blond boy, who was holding a gold piece of paper like it was treasure (Which, if it was what I thought it was, wasn't important anymore.) the last was a small man with orange skin and green hair.

"So... I'm in a chocolate factory, correct?" I asked.

"Boy, Willy." Charlie said. "How'd he get in here?"

"I'm not sure Charlie." Wonka said. "But I think we may need to help him up."

The two helped me up, and then started shouting questions about other companies that I couldn't answer. After assuring them that I wasn't a spy, and that I needed help... Well...

"A dimensional portal?" Wonka shouted at me. "That is as much sci-fi as an easy to access knowledge source and the cordless phone."

"Boy, you'd hate it where I come from." I said.

"Willy," Charlie said, "I think we should at least try."

"Oh, alright then." Wonka said.

5 minutes later...

"There!" Wonka shouted " It's done!"

"That's all it

"You say it like it was quick." Wonka answered.

I stepped through the portal... And saw that it opened up to two dimensions. One had a Charlie with brown hair, and a Wonka that looked like Johnny Depp. The other had a Wonka who was an old man, and another blonde Charlie... But they both looked like they were drawn.

"Sorry, wrong universe." I said.

Just then, the machine shook. The 1971 Charlie and Wonka grabbed my feet and tried to pull me out. Unfortunately, so did the other Charlies and Wonkas . This soon left the seven of us in a blank space, filled completely with white.

"Well this may be a problem." I said.

"Where are we?" Book Charlie asked.

"It looks like something out of a movie!" 1971 Charlie commented.

"It's a little unsettling." 2005 Charlie replied.

When I looked to the Wonkas, I was surprised to see that they were getting along, instead of arguing. This was soon broken.

"No, my Wonka's better!" 1971 Charlie shouted.

"You wish!" Said book Charlie.

"Neither of your Wonkas compare to mine!" the 2005 Charlie argued.

After the Wonkas assured the Charlies they were all equally perfect, another portal opened up behind me.

"I figured it out!" Wile shouted. " Are there other people in there? If so I can return them to their homes."

And soon we all returned to our respective homes. But one thing still bothered me.

Mary was still out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 39

The Valentines Trilogy

Part 3

Tragedy.

"Is it all set up yet?" Terrence asked Duncan.

"Almost," Duncan answered, making repairs to some sort of machine. "It's not easy to rebuild something when it falls out of orbit and crashes into the ground, you know."

"I know." Terrence said. "But their world wasn't using it, and we needed it."

"I can't quite finish it yet, though." Duncan said. "I need something to catapult it into space."

"Here." Terrence said, pushing a catapult in front of him.

"Thanks." Duncan said. "You know who the perfect person to test it on would be?"

He pulled Mary out from off screen.

"Mary Melody."

"No, Silly you _cannot_ come." I told her.

"And why not?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous." I answered.

"Then I'll go." Wile said.

"And I've been in more dangerous situations than this one before." Silly said.

"Look, no." I said. "Mary is still out there and if I don't stop them, they'll destroy love itself."

"Looney, you can't do this alone." Buster reminded him. "Every time you have fought these guys, they come close to beating you. And now all three? Maybe if it was just one of them, but with all of them, you don't stand a chance."

"Fine!" I shouted. "All who are coming with me, come! Except you, Silly!"

"What?" The girl shouted. "Why not?"

"Buster was right." I said "I don't know if any of us will make it back, so you have to stay here. Wile, keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Okay." Wile said, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Good, now who is coming with me?" I asked. Furrball, Buster, Plucky, Marcia, Babs, Fifi, Calamity, and Shirley all came up to me.

"All right!" I proclaimed. "Let's go."

When we got there, the plan was laid out rather simply.

"Alright," I started "Buster, Babs, Furrball, and Fifi, you'll take care of Duncan. Plucky, Marcia, Calamity, and Shirley, you'll take R.R. I'll take care of Terrence."

"But.." Buster said "That means the others will be dealt with by four... and you're taking on Terrence alone."

"I've beaten him before." I pointed out.

"But still..."

"That's the plan! Either follow it or go home!"

"Allright, then."

The toons went out to work on their assigned villains, well I went to mine. He surely thought I was dead, so this would have to surprise him.

Unfortunately, I was proved wrong when I ran into what appeared to be a giant mat of flypaper.

"Ah, Looney, I've been expecting you." Terrence said.

"You- you knew I wasn't dead?" I asked.

"Of course I knew," Terrence said, "It doesn't take a genius to realize if the body's not on the ground, the person survived. And now for my newest and best idea yet."

Terrence got behind a machine.

"This is something I got from another fictional dimension," He explained. "I modified it. It can only fire once, but it does something amazing. So, brother, soon you will be just like me."

"I'm _not _your brother." I replied.

"Who cares?" Terrence asked. The ray was shot, and it obviously hurt, as who it hit yelped in pain...

_Earlier_

"We're not just gonna sit here, are we Wile?" Silly asked.

"No, we'll get behind them." Wile said. "Keep a safe distance away. If trouble arises, then we rush in to help them." Wile answered.

And so they did. They kept a safe distance away for a while, until...

"Who cares" Terrence asked. He fired the machine...

And Wile E. Coyote yelped in pain.

"Wile?" I said, shocked. "I thought I told you to stay back at the studio!"

"You did." Wile answered. "But I didn't listen to you."

"But Wile.. now you'll be like Terrence." I pointed out.

"That's... fine. It'll be just like old times, huh?"

"But... I like it better _now_. Why did you even jump in front of that beam? Why not let me take a hit?"

Wile smiled at me, the way you do when a child says something funny.

"What kind of brother would I be if I did that?" he asked. Then for a split second, he screamed. And then, Wile wasn't the way he should have been.

"Hello, _boy." _He said, as if he knew the word would hit.

"This is great!" Terrence said. "Finally! Time to be with my father."

"Ah, yes, my son." Wile said. "Glad to finally be back. You know, I was stuck in the real world for ages."

"I know, Dad. I found you there"

"Well, enough chit-chat." Wile than turned to me. "Time to destroy the boy. But..."

"But?" Me and Terrence both asked at the same time.

"But I think we should give him a fair chance." Wile said, then turned to me again. "Tell, me what would you ask for to give you a fighting chance? Keep it reasonable, no people. And I'll give you scissors to get out of here."

I thought about this for a moment. I only had one chance to get something out of this. Actually, after I thought about it...

"The location of Mary Melody." I answered.

"_That's_ what you want?" Wile asked. "If you change your mind now's the only chance I'll let you and accept it."

I kept silent.

"Fine. Terrence, tell him where the girl is."

"Right here." Terrence said, pulling a lever when a platform rose up and Mary was on it.

Using the scissors Wile had given me, I cut her ropes, and then I untied her gag.

"Mary, listen to me." I told her. "Just go straight home. The other toons will show you the way.

Mary nodded, and ran to where the other toons were.

"That doesn't help you, boy" Wile said.

"No, but everyone else is safe." I answered. "And that's what matters. So, I guess I'll be destroyed now."

Terrence pulled out yet another machine. Then, a machine crashed out of orbit.

"The De-love-Inator?" Terrence said. "Well, who cares. I'm still gonna destroy you."

"No you're not." a voice called.

This voice belonged to Buster Bunny, as he and everyone I brought along (as well as Silly) came up to him.

"Ha, and what makes you think, I can't destroy you?" Terrence said.

"That." Buster pointed to the machine, showing that Calamity was pulling wires and such.

"Get away from that!" And Calamity did. Terrence tried to fire it at him... But it exploded.

"Ughh..Fine! You win!" Terrence said. "Come on, Dad!"

"No." Wile said.

"What? Why?" Terrence asked.

"Because, son, you are an idiot. You fired a weapon that had clearly been messed with, failed to note that one of your machines falling from the sky signaled some of your enemies were coming, and-"

"Left the machine you used on Wile unattended!" Calamity shouted.

"Exact-Wait, What?" The coyote asked. A little too late, as Calamity had already reversed polarity and such, and had hit him with another blast of the beam. This one apparently didn't hurt, but the machine couldn't take it, and it also exploded. Terence sighed and left.

"Wile?" I asked the coyote. "Did you mean what you said earlier, about being my brother."

Wile laughed. The way one might do when a child does something funny.

"Would I say it if it wasn't true?" Wile asked.

"He's back!" I shouted.

And so, after everything, the Valentine's day party was set up. All the non-evil Tiny Toons and Looney Tunes appeared.

"But there's still one thing I don't get." Looney stated. "What happened to Duncan and R.R.?"

Calamity and Buster smiled.

"This is all your fault." R.R. Said to Duncan, as they were tie up in a chair against each other, both wearing dresses.

"Well, excuse me if _your_ plan didn't work." Duncan said. "So how long do you think we'll be here?"

"Well until next time," Looney stated. "We're tiny we're toony, and love isn't going anywhere soon-y. Happy Valentine's Day!"

**A/n: Ha! And you thought this was gonna end in tragedy! Yes, the ending line, the a/n, they are all back! And now for the hint. Johnston. Make of that what you will. Happy Valentine's and Hearts and Hooves day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 40

Writer's block.

Looney stood walking his writing table. He kept mumbling to himself.

"What if...no, that won't work." Looney said. "Maybe... No that's stupid. What if... no that's stupid."

Looney then decided that at this point, there wasn't much else to do but sing.

(_To the tune of 'What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me)_

_Looney:_

_Writing is a hard thing,_

_Wish I had an easier task_

_But I can't say_

_I don't love to when I'm asked_

_I still can have some blocking, _

_But as anyone can see,_

_The job is where I need to be_

_And it's what the studio needs from me._

Silly was standing around the studio, working a bit on set.

_Silly: _

_Looney says that' writing's hard,_

_But I wish I did it right now,_

_Being a stage manager's hard work_

_And only stage managers know how,_

_I have to do a lot of work,_

_And it's all up to me_

_This job is where I need to be, _

_And it's what the studio needs from me._

Next, Wile was working on the cameras.

_Wile:_

_Being a director's not easy,_

_Especially if you're a klutz_

_But if I don't do what I need to, _

_Then the whole place could go nuts._

_I'm a Looney Tune,_

_Though I keep everyone in somewhat sanity,_

_This job is where I need to be,_

_And it's what the studio needs from me_

The toons were all out, but Buster was the one singing.

_Buster: _

_Acting's not an easy job, _

_It's more than reading a script._

_Got to over exaggerate emotions,_

_Not do bad one bit._

_We have to entertain them,_

_That's how it'll always be,_

_This job is where I need to be_

_And it's what the studio needs from me._

Zeon was serving everyone foods.

_Zeon:_

_Acting would be a nice thing_

_But I work in the background,_

_Working on things backstage,_

_Catering, set, light, sound_

_I may not be on stage much,_

_But there's something here for me,_

_This job is where_

_Silly:_

_This job is where_

_Wile:_

_I need to be_

_Buster: _

_I need to be:_

_Looney, Silly, Zeon:_

_And it's what the studio_

_Wile and Buster: _

_It's what the studio_

_All five:_

_It's what the studio needs from me._

Conveniently, the five of them bumped into each other, and they all had the exact same idea.

"We need a vacation." They all said in unison.

"Okay," Looney started. "Glad we all agreed on that, but where?"

No one answered, as they didn't really know.

"We can't all go on vacation can we?" Zeon asked. "Not in the same place."

"Why not?" Silly asked.

"Well, we're all from different worlds," Zeon elaborated. "And of course, none of us would agree on the same thing. Not to mention someone has to watch the studio in case anything bad happens."

"We'll take care of that." Cal said.

"Oooh! I have an idea!" Looney said.

"What?" Silly asked.

"I'll give you a hint."

_Looney: Who can take a sunrise  
Sprinkle it in dew  
Cover it in chocolate  
and a miracle or two?_

The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Who can take a rainbow  
Wrap it is a sigh  
Soak it in the sun  
and make a strawberry lemon pie?

The others were all confused.__

Others: The candyman?

Looney: The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Seeing that the others weren't getting it, Looney just told them._  
_

_Willy Wonka makes  
Everything he bakes  
Satisfying and delicious  
Talk about your childhood wishes  
You can even eat the dishes_

Who can take tomorrow  
Dip it in a deam  
Seperate the sorrow  
And collect up all the cream?

The candyman

Others:Willy Wonka can

Looney: The candyman can cause he mixes it with love  
And makes the world taste good  
And the world tastes good cause the candyman thinks it should

"So, you want us to go to Willy Wonka's factory?" Silly asked..

"Well, wasn't that obvious?" Looney asked

"Which one?" Silly asked.

"2005," Looney answered, "Better known as the Depp version."

"Got it." The other four said in unison.

"Now, We relax, and nothing will go wrong." Looney said.

But of course, due to the universe's never-say-that-nothing-will-go-wrong-or-it-will-end-in-tragedy-policy, one person was going to make it go horribly wrong. The person smiled, already setting to work an elaborate disguise as an Oompa Loompa. An he wasn't who you might expect...

As They entered the factory, they were all surprised to find that Charlie answered the door, and not Wonka. Charlie was older now, as people get, around 21 or so."

"Oh, hello." Charlie said. "What brings you here?"

"We would like to take the tour." Looney said.

"Well, I probably should check with Willy, but I think he wouldn't mind if I just showed you around."

The five of them entered inside the factory.

"Now, do be careful." Charlie said. "We're going to enter the chocolate room, but stay away from the chocolate river."

He soon opened the door, and the chocolate room was shown.

"Enjoy, my friends." Charlie said, then sat down by one of the tea shrubs.

While it was mostly peaceful, suddenly a splash was heard, and Zeon was found in the river. He soon was sucked up the pipe, and was actually sticking. A couple of Oompa Loompas came out and started singing.

_Oompa Loompas:_

_Dragon Zeon! Dragon Zeon!  
The great big greedy ,dumb, moron!  
Dragon Zeon!  
So big and vile  
So greedy, foul, and infantile  
'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe  
To send him shooting up the pipe!  
But don't, dear people, be alarmed;  
Dragon Zeon will not be harmed,  
Dragon Zeon will not be harmed  
Although, of course, we must admit  
He will be altered quite a bit.  
Slowly, the wheels go round and round,  
The cogs begin to grind and pound;  
We boil him for a minute more,  
Until we're absolutely sure  
Then out he comes! And now! By grace!  
A miracle has taken place!  
A miracle has taken place!  
This greedy brute, this louse's ear,  
Is loved by people everywhere!  
For who could hate or bear a grudge  
Against a luscious bit of fudge?_

Before he shut up, Zeon yelled out a single sentence.

"I didn't fall, I was-" Zeon got cut off as the pipeline burst him up.

"Pushed!" He yelled as he went up.

"Charlie, Help him!" Silly said "Zeon will be turned to marshmallows!"

"Impossible, preposterous, absolutely absurd!" Charlie said.

"And why is that?" Wile asked.

"Because that pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room," Charlie answered, "It goes to the fudge room!"

"How is that any better?" Looney asked.

"Doesn't matter," Charlie said. He went to a random Oompa Loompa and told him "Code: Augustus Gloop."

The Oompa Loompa nodded, and told it to his other friends.

"Well, off to the inventing room!" Charlie shouted

A boat came out on the river, and Charlie got on it. Oddly enough, when the remaining four got on it.

They soon went into a tunnel.

"It's dark in here." Looney said.

"Is it?" Wile asked

"How can anyone see where there going?" Silly asked.

Charlie smiled, and started singing.

_There's no earthly way of knowing  
Which direction we are going  
There's no knowing where we're rowing  
Or which way the river's flowing_

_Is it raining, is it snowing  
Is a hurricane a-blowing_

_Not a speck of light is showing  
So the danger must be growing  
Are the fires of Hell a-glowing  
Is the grisly reaper mowing_

_Yes, the danger must be growing  
For the rowers keep on rowing  
And they're certainly not showing  
Any signs that they are slowing_

Charlie let out a weird screaming sound soon before they stopped.

"Ahh, the inventing room." Charlie said.

"What on Earth just happened?" Wile asked.

"Don't bring it up. Ever." Was the only answer Looney gave.

The four entered the inventing room, and were all very careful not to touch anything.

"Now, be careful." Charlie said. "and don't try to taste or touch anything."

For some odd reason, the power went out. Iut stauyed off for a while, and when it went back on, Wile was gone.

"Huh." Charlie said. "That's not supposed to happen."

"What do you mean, That's not supposed to happen?" Looney asked.

"Well..." Charlie stated, "We actually sort of thought you would repeat the pattern set by the other four. But one of you disappearing.. No, it simply defies what we thought."

"WHAT!?" Looney yelled. "You- and- there- I'm so mad I could just-"

"Sing?" Silly suggested.

"Yeah!" Looney said

_(To the tune of Babs Seed*)_

_Looney:_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_Yeah, Yeah,Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_The chocolate factory seemed really, really sweet,_

_Thought a tour of it would be kind of neat,_

_But now I've found the truth,_

_You're a mean one Charlie B._

_Planning to get rid of my friends and me_

_It's really mean you know_

_That's how it will be_

_Chuck B! Chuck B!_

_Just how cruel are you_

_Tried to take us all out_

_What on Earth was that about?_

_Chuck B! Chuck B!_

_It seems to bad to be true,_

_How could the saint you used to be,_

_Become the one in front of me?_

_Chuck B! Chuck B!_

_You're just so cruel Chuck B.!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_Yeah, Yeah,Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Taking us all down,_

_You know it isn't right_

_So why would you do something _

_That puts my anger at it's height_

_It just can't be true_

_For you to do something like this_

_Or maybe there's something_

_That we almost all missed._

_It's really mean you know_

_That's how it will be_

_Chuck B! Chuck B!_

_Just how cruel are you_

_Tried to take us all out_

_What on Earth was that about?_

_Chuck B! Chuck B!_

_It seems to bad to be true,_

_How could the saint you used to be,_

_Become the one in front of me?_

_Chuck B! Chuck B!_

_You're just so cruel Chuck B.!_

_Being so mean, _

_And so crude_

_Makes me angry_

_That you're this rude_

_Thought you were nice,_

_Thought we were friends_

_And I can't believe that this is how it ends_

_Chuck B! Chuck B!_

_You're just so cruel Chuck _

_Chuck B! Chuck B!_

_You're just so cruel Chuck _

_Chuck B! Chuck B!_

_You're just so cruel Chuck B!_

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. "I'm a trifle deaf in this ear, you'll have to speak louder.

Looney just stood there, mouth agape.

"And here is the nut room." Charlie said to them.

"You must come here often then." Buster said.

"No, not really." Charlie responded.

"Look," Looney said. "If the three of us stay together.

He didn't even get to explain much before the power went out again. This time Silly had disappeared.

The Oompa Loompas came out again, and sang a song he didn't quite expect these Oompa Loompas to sing*

_Oompa Loompas:_

_Oompa Loompa Doopity Doo,_

_I've got the perfect puzzle for you_

_Oompa Loompa Doopity Dee_

_If you are wise you'll listen to me._

_What do you get from being irresponsible_

_Thinking It's right when you're dumb and horrible_

_Not watching someone when they're in need_

_Almost as bad as, much as greed._

_It's not very good_

_Oompa Loompa Doopity Da_

_If you're responsible, you will go far. _

_You will live in happiness, too_

_Like the Oompa Loompa Doopity Doo,_

The short workers soon left, and Charlie clapped, saying something about how he loved the originality.

"Well," Buster said. "I've already got it planned out."

Buster had taped himself to Looney's back. Then the power went out again, and they were both gone.

"Well, That happened quicker than I'd hope." Buster said.

The two were somewhere underground, and soon heard someone clapping.

As it turned out, it was Duncan.

"Ah, great." Duncan said. "Just the toon I needed."

Duncan flipped a switch that turned on the light. It showed the other two (Zeon was in the fudge room) and a boy that was at an age around Charlie's.

"Thanks so much Mike." Duncan told the boy.

Mike Teavee simply nodded.

"Of course you need someone to make your inventions for you." Looney said.

"Your point? The only one who ever makes their own are Cal ad R.R." Duncan answered.

"Can this just end already?" Buster asked, rather bored of how slow this was going.

"That's not your line." Duncan said.

"I know it's not, but this story is really starting to stray away from what it was derived from." Buster said. "I mean, I guess musical numbers are okay, but all this dark stuff is too much."

Is it bad to say I agree with Buster?

Everyone started mumbling in agreement.

"Fine!" Looney yelled. "Look, next chapter, I'll go back to humor, but can we end this already?."

"We can end it _with _humor_._" Buster said. He then got out a brush, painted an anvil over Duncan, and it fell."

"Can I go now?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Mike." Looney said, "Thanks for the cameo, you can get your paycheck on the way out."

Mike left.

"Now you see?" Buster said. "That's better. Slapstick comedy, bits of jokes, and breaking the fourth wall like there's no tomorrow."

"To be fair," Wile stated "The darkest thing that happened in this chapter is that we all ended up here."

"You're right." Buster said. "Making this one of the chapter most like tiny toons you've written in a long time. Congratulations!"

Loud 'congratulation' like music started playing, and Buster handed Looney a trophy.

"You've just written an amazing chapter! How do you feel?" Buster asked.

"Confused." Looney said.

"I can go too, right?" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah, just the same as with Mike." Looney yelled up.

"Whattya say ya play us out here?" Buster asked in the new reporter type voice.

"Well, alright." Looney said. "Until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, and we'll be going back to our old ways soony. Good night!"

**A/n: Yeah, as you might be able to tell by the simple name of the chapter, this is what I get when I have a case of writer's block. Compared to what else I've written, I don't think it's much of a let down. By the way, you may have noticed I may have started neglecting one or two characters- What? _Eight_? How can I possibly have neglected Eight characters? I was gonna tell you next chapter would be about their individual cartoons and- What do you mean you still want it? What is wrong with you people? Fine! Fine! Another hint: He is now next, he had some slight defects, congress each would impeach, and so the country now elects. And another musical Author's note for you, but don't forget to review after it!:**

_**Word by word typing it together...**_

**You know what, just review. This Author's note is too long already.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 41

No neglecting.

Cal came out on the stage.

"Hello," He said "I'm Calamity Coyote, known for the shows tiny toon adventures, 20th century classic revival: tiny toons edition, and on one very strange occasion a dancing cactus on the show Gravity Falls. I don't think they'll use that. But in any case, we are here to discuss a subject that occurs to cartoon characters all over the world: neglect. To talk with this I have my friend Looney Une"

Looney stepped in.

"Thank you,"He said "I myself am afraid to say that I have caused much neglect."

"I see," Cal said, "And what are you planning on doing about it?"

"A cartoon special." Looney said. "We first have of course, The beloved Gogo Dodo, in this touching little story... about a dancing bear."

* * *

_**Bear-y Important**_

A bear was running. It rushed pass a few trees, which went up, and then back down again. Elmyra ran right behind him, and that probably needs no further explanation.

"Wait!" the annoying girl cried. "I just want to hug you so much, beary weary."

The bear (who it needs no say was much smarter than Elmyra) quickly came to the edge of Wackyland. He saw this in front of him than looked back.

"I love you so much!" Elmyra shouted.

This immediately caused the bear to diver into Wackyland, as that was obviously the better choice.

Conveniently, Gogo was walking along and noticed something strange in front of him. A grizzly bear.

"Hmm." Gogo said. "And where did you come from?"

The bear roared.

"Oh!" Gogo exclaimed "I've been there, it's beautiful this time of year."

The bear looked toward the camera in confusion.

"Well, I think you should go home."

The bear looked up.

"Oh, beary!" He heard Elmyra's voice say.

The bear looked to Gog, and pleaded.

"You want to stay here?" Gogo asked.

The bear nodded.

"Well, under one condition."

The bear looked at Gogo as if to say 'what?'

"You have to do something wacky!" Gogo said "But what?"

The bear had an idea. He put on a tutu and started to do a little dance around Gogo.

"Aha!" Gogo exclaimed "You can recite Shakespeare."

The bear looked at Gogo in confusion, but quickly changed into clogging shoes and started... well clog dancing.

"Ooh, how about.." Gogo started. "Tennis!"

Seeing that the dodo just wasn't getting it the bear changed into a tuxedo and then did the tango with Gogo.

"Oh, I get it." Gogo said. "You want to star in film noir style movies!"

The bear simply hold up a sign that said 'dancing'

"Oh, that works, too." Gogo said.

And so, the bear was made official dance instructor, honey taster, tennis coach, and acting head of all Wackyland.

* * *

"Well, that was...odd." Calamity said.

"Well, duh." Looney staed. "it was a Gogo Dodo cartoon."

"It was kind of short. Any ways how do you expect to o next?"

"Make this chapter shorter by using couples. And now, Felicia the cat and Little Beeper in a heartbreaking story... about pizza."

* * *

_**Betteroni Pizza**_

Beeper and Felicia were in Bombino's pizza (as in, the place where Beeper worked.) the two were simply ordering a meal, and were debating on which topping for their pizza.

"I say-pepperoni." Felicia said.

"Now, that's what everyone immediately thinks." Beeper said. "Besides, pepperoni's made of..."

The two both looked at Hamton, who was sitting in the booth across from them.

"Okay" Felicia stated "Pineapple?"

"Sounds good to me." Beeper said.

The two ordered, and were a bit surprised when they saw who was serving them.

"Here's your pizza." Dog said to the two, as he gave it to them.

"Oh hey, Dog!" Felicia stated.

"Oh, hey guys." Dog said to the two.

"I didn't know you worked here." Beeper stated.

"Yeah, I just got a job today," Dog responded, "I've heard of you a lot around here. I also think I heard them saying me being like you."

"Really?" Beeper asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah!" Dog answered. "And... something involving a word called 'surpassed'. What does that mean?."

Beeper spit out his soda. Which of course, landed onto Felicia.

"You're lucky you're cute." Felicia said.

"Well, see you later!" Dog said, then went off to give more pizzas to costumer.

"It's not so bad," Felicia said, as she cleaned herself off. "So what if he's better at you then something?"

"No one's ever been better at me at anything!" Beeper exclaimed.

"Well, that can't be true. Calamity is better at you in science."

"Name someone else."

"I..can't"

"Exactly!"

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

_initiate fantasy sequence- hey italics!_

"_Dog," said the manager, "I'm promoting you to employee of the month."_

_He then turned to Beeper._

"_And you, you worthless, feather brain," He said, "Are fired."_

_Then Felicia walked up to Dog._

"_Oh, you're so strong and handsome." She told him. She then turned to Beeper._

"_You whatever-your-name-is." She stated, "I'm dumping you and dating the handsome Dog."_

_Dog then punched Beeper in the gut, and kicked him out._

"_And don't bother coming back, loser!" Dog stated._

"Beeper?" Felicia said, trying to snap her boyfriend out of his breakdown. "Beeper?" She then grabbed a mallet, and hit him on the head, while shouting "Beeper!"

"Ow!" Beeper said, "What?"

"Your break is over." Felicia said. "By the way, wouldn't tomorrow be when they announce employee of the month?"

"Wait a minute... Yes it is!"

Beeper slammed the money to pay for the meal on the table and ran as fast as he could towards the kitchen.

"Ooh, hey," Dog remarked, "A ten dollar tip!"

Felicia simply got up and left.

Beeper had been working hard on his delivery route all day. He had run twice as fast as he normally would, and made sure not to drop a single pizza. He was also getting very good tips.

Dog himself was doing fine,too. As the waiter, he was making petty good tips on his first day (including one rather big one from Hamton, who Dog had told why he shouldn't eat peperoni) And kept hearing talk about people. And that word 'surpass'. The dog had never had much education, so he would ask any of his friends that were there. Unfortunately, both Hamton and Furrball wouldn't tell him. He figured he'd go to the library after work.

After the day was done, Beeper and Dog went back to their homes. Beeper went to his house mostly complaining.

_Surpass me, _He thought, _Yeah, right. No one beats Little Beeper!_

For a small moment, Beeper considered sabotage, so that Dog wouldn't show up to work on time the next morning.

He decided against it, as his father always told him cheating was wrong and that the idea had been used in a different cartoon.

Dog, meanwhile, had gone to the library to look up the meaning of 'surpass' He found it in a dictionary.

"Oh, so that's what they meant that I'd have to work pretty hard to surpass Beeper." Dog said. "And I guess they're right."

The next morning, Dog, Felicia, Beeper, and the manager 9who also happened to be the chef) were all at the pizzeria.

"And this month's employee of the month is." the manager opened an envelope that he had put the person's name in.

"Beeper." the manager said.

"Congratulations, buddy!" Dog said.

"Thanks!" Beeper said.

"But you know... I haven't even been here for a month." Dog pointed out

"Meaning?" Beeper asked.

"Boys." Felicia said while the two argued.

* * *

"Well, that was nice." Looney said.

"I'm beginning to doubt you're taking this seriously" Calamity stated.

"Of course I am. This next tale, is a deep soul searching journey... about a train."

Calamity shot a dirty look at Looney.

"What?" Looney asked.

* * *

_**Completely In-Train**_

It was a regular morning as the ACME express went by. On this train were many people, but the one's we care about were Hamton, Plucky, and Marcia.

"Wow!" Hamton said, "I can't believe that we get to visit your Aunt and Uncle in Idaho."

"Yeah," Marcia said, "Thanks again, Plucky."

"Don't mention it," Plucky said.

Just than, the conductor came in with a bullhorn.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" The conductor asked. "It appears that Ralph Mongoose, the master of disguise thief, is on board this train. Anyone who catches him gets a one million dollor reward."

Little dollar signs came into Plucky's eyes

"_One million dollars?_" he asked. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so," Marcia said.

"You want us to find the thief?" Hamton asked.

"Exactly!" Plucky shouted. "Marcia, What can you tell about the Mongoose?"

"Well," Marcia says "He is, in fact, a mongoose, as my research shows. And there are only three passengers on this train with mongoose DNA, as my DNA scanner shows."

"Well," Hamton stated, "That's two more than I thought there'd be.

"We'll split up and follow the mongooses!" Plucky explained.

The three split up.

Plucky went to see the mongoose that he was looking at. The mongoose looked femal, but the thief was a master of disguise. Plucky marched up to her and started shaking her.

"Alright, You thief!" He shouted "Admit that you're Ralph, so I can have my million dollars!"

The woman smacked him with a purse. Just then, the conductor came across.

"Actually, that mongoose is clean." He said. "We checked, and she's legitimately a woman. She has a birth certificate with her."

Plucky got hit in the head with a purse, again.

Hamton had gone to his guy. The guy was wearing a black and white striped shirt. Hamton sat down next to him.

"Excuse me," Hamton stated. "But are you the thief?"

"No," The mongoose replied.

"Are you sure?" Hamton asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Marcia had gone onto her guy. He was wearing a shirt that said 'I love cartoons' She had a truth monitor on her wrist, so she would ask certain people questions.

"Excuse me, sir." Marcia said. "You've heard of the thief on this train, correct?"

"Yeah," The mongoose said.

"Would you happen to know much about him?" Marcia asked.

"Just that he's on this train." the mongoose replied.

Marcia's device said that he was telling the truth.

"Well, that was short." She said.

Just then, the train hit a small rock, bumped up, and an anvil fell on Marcia.

"And that's why I love cartoons." the mongoose said.

"Really?" Hamton asked for the one hundred and forty second time.

The mongoose was angry at this point.

"NO!" the mongoose replied. "I am the thief! Arrest me! Just take me away from this guy!"

The cops arrested the mongoose.

"And here's the reward." the conductor stated "One million dollars!"

"Gee," Hamton said, "Thanks. I wonder how much steak this could buy."

Plucky fainted.

* * *

"Okay, don't you think this is a bit silly?" Calamity asked.

"Of course not!" Looney said.

"Well, than what's your next story about?" Cal asked.

"Well... it's a story about a skunk"

Calamity started screaming.

* * *

_**How Odor-able**_

Fifi and Furrball were out on a picnic.

"You know, Furrball," Fifi started, "This is a great way for a date to go."

"I thought so." Furrball stated.

The two were about to kiss, when...

"Furrball!" Dog cried to the duo. "How are you buddy?"

"Fine," Furrball said "But could you leave us for a sec?"

"Actually-" Dog stated

"I suggest you go." Fifi stated.

Dog ran out.

"Fifi and Furrball tried kissing again, but.

"Fifi! Furrball!" Hamton cried. "Glad I found you!"

"Right," Furrball said, "But we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"But-" Hamton started.

"Go," Fifi said.\

The pig ran out of there before you could say 'I am'.

"Okay," Furrball stated "This time, we won't let anything distract us."

They tried to kiss one more time, when Gogo appeared between the two of them.

The two spat at the ground.

"What does everyone want?" Furrball asked.

"You two need to get to your house." Gogo said.

Furrball sighed, and went straight to his house.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

"Happy birthday Furrball!" Fifi stated.

"Thanks!" Furrball said, "And about that kiss..."

Fifi then kissed the cat.

"Short and sweet." Furrball said, "Great for me."

* * *

"And that's it." Looney stated. "Just wait until you see how are sillier episodes goes."

Calamity simply fainted.

"Well," Looney said, "Until next time, we're tiny, we're toony, and Calamity will probably wake up soony."

**A/N: Well, I guess I can write a long chapter without using a song. Well, anyways, here's your hint: Nerdaw. Ooh, and people are reading this, right? Because not a single review has shown up. It'd be a shame if it just, disappeared... oh, you think I'm bluffing? Well, we'll see, won't we?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 42

Every bunny's a critic.

"Hello, everybody," Looney said. "Welcome to-"

"Hold on!" a voice called out.

"What?" Looney turned around to see an orange rabbit. "Do you mind, we're trying to shoot a show here."

"Nathaniel Craig, professional critic." the rabbit said. "And I say this show should be watched by nio one."

"What?"

"As if the original show wasn't bad enough, you made it much worse. The jokes are lame, the story is stupid and I'm a complete idiot."

Looney laughed.

"Where did that come from?" Nathaniel asked.

"I can control your world you know," Looney explained, "I could've made you say that when you came in."

"Yeah, well could you make me say this?" Nathaniel asked, "Unless you make the next show get a funny guest, a review, and a laugh out of me, you're canceled!"

This silenced Looney, and Nathaniel left.

Calamity came out of his lab.

"What's going on out here?" He asked.

"Cal..." Looney said, "How did it feel when you were canceled?"

"Horrible." Cal stated "Why, if it happened again, I'd be so mad, there'd be no telling what I'd do."

"Like what.?" Looney asked.

"Well, if you had something to o with it, I'd probably make you my first target."

"Er... Right." Looney said, "On a completely unrelated note I need a really funny character for the next show."

"Sure!" Calamity exclaimed. He set the fictional side of the studio to where he wanted it, and went through the door.

Looney set to work immediately. About an hour later, Call came and arrived with... Sonny, the coco puffs bird.

"Not exactly what I meant.." Looney said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Sonny." Looney said, "It's just that I was hoping for someone more like a Looney Tune."

Sonny stormed off.

"Right..." Looney stated, "Could you try to get a Looney Tune and.." he grabbed a bowl of Trix, "Give this to the rabbit while you're at it, will ya? He deserves it."

Cal then set off. He returned with Bugs Bunny eating Trix.

"Wow." looney said. "The universe hates the rabbit I mentioned."

"You called?" Bugs said.

"Yeah, I need you to be a guest star in the next episode I do." Looney said.

"Of course," Bugs said, "But I don't woik cheap."

Looney pulled a string, and the studio floor was covered in carrots

"Tanks." the bunny said.

"No problem." Looney said.

"Why did you need me anyways?" Bugs asked.

"That's a good question." Cal said. "Why did you need him?"

"A guy can't have a guest star on a show once in a while?" Looney snapped.

"Good point." Cal said.

Bugs, however, was not easily fooled.

"Is there-"

Bugs didn't get to finish, as the rest of the Tiny Toons came in.

"Hello, Looney!" The Tiny Toons all greeted.

"Hey, guys!" Looney called "You ready for today's show?"

"Yup!" Buster shouted.

"Well, let's get started!" Looney stated.

"Hello," Bugs said, "And Welcome ta Twentieth Century Classic Revival, Tiny Toons Edition."

"Right." Looney said. "and for our first cartoon, we have Buster Bunny, a skunk, and 23 cents."

Bugs looked at him strangely.

"What? It can't be the weirdest cartoon on this show."

"I..suppose."

_**Making Little Scents**_

Buster was walking into Fifi's perfume store for a present for Babs. He didn't have much, just twenty-three cents.

He approached Fifi at the counter.

"Hey Fifi," He greeted, "Do you have anything I could buy with this?"

"Well, Buster, I'm sure that..." Fifi looked at the change and counted it. "You've got just enough..for half a bottle."

"I need a bit more?" Buster asked.

"Is there a video game you are waiting to buy?"

"Believe it or not, no."

"Well, zere is one thing you could do..."

Fifi led Buster to the back of the store where many perfumes were being made.

"You can be my test monkey!" Fifi exclaimed. "Any scent that I need I can test on you!"

Fifi then sprayed a bottle of green perfume on him. It smelled like rotten eggs.

"Huh," Fifi said, "It was supposed to smell like cake."

And so he went on all day, being mixed with scents, some pleasant, some not so much.

When he got out, there was a wolf. The wolf was rather hungry, and actually blind. He relied mostly on smell and sight. The wolf however, was actually smelling something very strong, Around the direction if Buster Bunny.

Buster, however, was going home to shower, and he would return to the shop to buy the perfume. However, he heard something behind him. He turned around to see the wolf, and then started running. He then tunneled underground... on concrete somehow. The wolf tried to stop, but slid and ran into a nearby wall.

Buster came out of the ground, while the wolf had been on his tail. He ran into a jewelery cart. A necklace went around his neck, and he started to run again. He ran down the street, into the forest, near his house. He quickly went inside and bolted down the door with wooden planks. He took a shower, but the wolf was still out there. Buster quickly came up with an idea, taking a small sample of his mom's perfume and pouring it into a small vile... where he got a vile I don't know.

The wolf smelled it and ran after the vile.

Buster came out... only to find that Babs was right there.

"Hey Buster!" Babs greeted. "Didn't you say you had something for me?"

"Umm..." Buster started, tugging at the necklace he was wearing.

"Oh!" Babs cried, "Is that necklace for me?"

"Yeah!" Buster exclaimed. "Just for you."

Fifi came by.

"Oh, hello Babs and Buster!" She greeted.

She then walked up to Buster

"Don't worry," She whispered to him "I paid for ze necklace."

"Thanks."" Buster said.

"Hello," Bugs said, "And welcome back!"

"Our next cartoon," Looney started, "Involves Furrball the Cat, and a giant chicken."

"Really?" Bugs asked.

"Yes."

_**Chicken Blue**_

Furrball was walking into Bombino's to get a slice of pizza.

"Hello Furrball," Dog greeted as he came up to him, "What'll it be?"

"Anchovies, please." Furrball answered. He then noticed a cook.

"Is that a... giant chicken?" He asked.

"No," Dog said, "That's Chef Booreguarde, our new cook."

"He's a chicken, I tell you, a giant chicken!"

Dog simply walked off.

Furrball walked into the kitchen. The chef was wearing a hat and a mustache.

"You..seem familiar." Furrball said.

"Hey!" Dog called, "You shouldn't be back here."

"Oh," Furrball said. Then he thought of something.

"I just wanted some chicken wings."

The chef started to sweat.

"Some chicken wings?" Dog repeated.

"Yeah," Furrball stated, "Some nice, tasty, chicken wings."

The chef started freaking out, and His hat and mustache falls off.

"Oh," Dog said, "I'm sorry sir, but if you'll act like that whenever someone orders chicken wings, I'm afraid We're going to have to let you go."

And so the chef left.

_He wears a disguise,_

_To look like human guys, _

_But he's mot a man,_

_He's a Chicken Boo!_

"Wel this was...Strange." Bugs said.

"Yup!" Looney said, "Until next time-"

"Hold it right there!" a voice cried.

Nathaniel Craig was at the door.

"And who are you?" Bugs asked.

"Nathaniel Craig, professional critic." Nathaniel said, "And this show is canceled!"

"No!" Looney said.

"Wait," Bugs stated, "How can a critic cancel a show?"

"Err..." Nathaniel stated.

"Wait, yeah?" Looney stated, "How can you cancel a show, Nate?"

"Well..."Nathaniel started. "I can't."

"Well, then," Bugs asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"I'm jealous." Nathaniel said, "I'm a talking rabbit too, why don't I get to be in a show?"

"Well then," Bugs said, "You might want to enroll at the Looniversity, And you'll be sure to have a way into TV."

"Well," Looney said, "Until next time, we're tiny, we're toon- y, and it's still a great cartoon-y. Good night!"

**A/N: Hint: Bynum. And please, review. Do not make me press this button. I don't know what it does, but I'll press it!**


End file.
